


The Dark of Night (SPN Characters x Reader)

by gabrielthearchangelspn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Reader-Insert, Supernatural Elements, ha its not a demon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielthearchangelspn/pseuds/gabrielthearchangelspn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of the night strange things begin to happen to you. Lights flicker on and off, and the house rattles. The sleek black car that you continue to see, could be your only hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lonely Is The Night

**Author's Note:**

> 1) The fuck was i doing.  
> 2) enjoy.  
> 3) the chapter title is a song, i can't remember who it's by.

You glanced at the clock on your bedside table, reading it as four in the morning. You run a hand through your hair, and crawl out of bed. The streetlights were casting an orange light on the walls, and bedding… also across the face of a man in the corner but you didn’t notice that. 

You stand in front of the window looking out over the street. Every light was off, except for those few who watched television late. At this time at night, the world seemed to freeze, only hearing the occasional car, or gust of wind. 

The floor creaks as you shift your feet. A sleek black car was gone as soon as it was there. You gazed up and down the street, you swore you saw it. A cold breeze slid down your back, causing tremors to curse through your body. 

A whisper carried through the house, “run.” 

You turned around, only to be met with complete and utter darkness. The street lights flickered, and the house shook. Your heart was racing, and so were your thoughts.  
Just as you reached the door to escape the chaos, everything stopped. The rattling stopped, and the lights returned to normal. You let out the breath you didn’t know you were holding in. 

You sat down at the end of the bed, in your thoughts you were wondering what the hell just happened. That’s when you heard it again, the engine from the sleek black car. You ran to the window quickly, just in time to see it turn to the next street. You could still faintly hear the engine, and remnants of music.  
You could recognize that song anywhere, Led Zeppelin ‘Rock and Roll’ one of your favorites.

Your thoughts couldn’t rest on this though because the whisper was heard again, “Run.” 

Again, but the voice was closer, “Run.”

The figure from the corner stepped forward, soft blue eyes and sweet smile quickly replaced with a scowl and pitch black eyes. A bitter smile formed, white teeth glinting from the streetlight. 

You heard the front door slam open. 

You took several steps away from the creature, but it took steps forward; expression never changing. 

Footsteps were speeding up the staircase. You heard two voices yelling before your bedroom door was kicked open. Two men run forward, one yells for you to run, which you do.


	2. A Hard Days Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was unsure about continuing this, if I was ever going to I would update much quicker. 
> 
> Chapter Title- Hard Days Night, by the Beatles

                You run down the stairs and straight for the front door, only for it to be locked. You push, pull, and turn the door knob; nothings working. You hear yelling and stuff being thrown from your bedroom.  You continue to struggle to open the front door. You rest your head against the blue wooden door, breathing heavy and shaking from fear.

                “(Y/N),” a gravely yet comfortably soft voice called from down the hallway.

                “Hello?” You called back down the seemly empty hallway.

                Frustrated and scared you raised your voice, “Hello!”

You grunt and right as you are about to turn towards the door a hand was on your shoulder. You turned slowly, stopping to observe the charcoal black feathers of this creature. The angel held a stone expression, his dark hair falling down all sides of his head. His great bright blue eyes lightened by the streetlights.

                “Move”

It was more of a statement then a request. You step aside, and angel raises his hand, his blue eyes filling with a great orb of light the door exploding into almost microscopic splitters. He quite literally swept you off your feet carrying you bridal style out of the house. You throw your hands around his neck in fear of being dropped.

He doesn’t set you down till you’re about some ways down the street. He gently sets you on your feet, still keeping a hand on your arm. He squints his eyes looking at you with an intense expression.

“What the hell?” you ask no one in particular.

The angel removed his hand from your shoulder, opening his mouth to speak.

A whirl of black smoke surrounds you both. A high pitched and ear shattering laugh boomed up and down the street. Out of shook and fear you reach over and pull the angel closer; he shifts his feet still desperately looking around the tunnel of black smoke.

“(Y/N)” The fog growled out.

The angel shook off your grasp and moved to stand in front of you. You look up and down, trying to see if there was any view of the street or homes around you.

There was nothing but pitch black smoke, the pounding in your head, and the heavy panting of the creature next to you. You cling to the sleeve of the angel’s coat, fearful and unsure.

A loud bang echoes down the long stretch of asphalt, and pierces through the wall of smoke, burning the surrounding creature with a sharp hiss.

With a warping sound the smoke spirals up into the sky, leaving behind an undisturbed silence, and three panting and worn out men. The man in the leather jacket let out a relieved laugh, “I have no idea what the hell that was, but damn!”

The extremely tall one just shook his head and turned towards you, “uh-hm- I….yeah that was… something.” He nervously scratched the back of his head.

It was this moment that you realized you still held a grip on the end of the angel’s sleeve. With a sharp intake of breath you let go, and shuffle a few inches from him.

 The first man spoke up, “Yeah, I’m Dean, that giant assclown is Sam, and the socially awkward angel is Castiel. Give me a second I have to figure out how to explain this without scaring you for life, ‘kay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback I would like to see if anyone would like me to continue.


	3. Dust In The Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long
> 
> Dust In The Wind - Kansas

    “Well, you see that was a demon without a vessel…”

A demon, what in god’s name was this crazy man on?  You shook your head furiously, “You are insane, and demons do not exist.”

You turned on your feet stalking off back towards your house.

    Dean yelled after you, “After what you just saw do you really believe that?”

    Without turning around you shouted back, “Damn right I do!”

    “You are not safe here!”

You stopped.

    “I think you're full of crap, but I’m goin’ let you embarrass yourself!” You crossed your arms in front of your chest to show how serious you were.

    You walked back over towards the three men, Dean gave one of those smartass smirks that a salesman would give someone who got ripped off without knowing it. Dean with a slight hop in his step started walking back towards the impala which was still blaring music. He reached in through the window and pulled out the keys. With 4 large steps, he was standing at the trunk.

    “Come here.” With his head shoved into the trunk of the car, he lifted a hand motioning you towards him.

    You walked over, shifting awkwardly. Dean took his head out of the truck, “okay look.” You looked into the trunk it was filled to the brim with various knives, guns, and random herbs. “You do realize this just makes you look crazier.”

    For the first time in 5 minutes, Sam spoke up, “Yeah well you’re a target of a very insane king of hell.”

    “If you telling the truth. Why would a king of hell be after me?”

    “Did you ever come across something you shouldn’t have?”

________________________________________

_Four Years Ago:  Halloween Night 2009_

    “Come on (Y/N) it’s just some old book if anything its fake.”

    You had a bad feeling, but what the hell, “Fine you know what, sure. It’s just some old book.”

    “Yep and all you need is some dried herbs and some ashes.”

    You and your three friends scattered around the room searching for different items needed to do the spell. When all the items had been gathered up, you all surrounded the table and place a wooden bowl in the middle. After placing different herbs and spices inside everyone sat around the table. You grabbed a handful of red dirt and tossed it into the bowl. A bright spark of red light shot up. Everyone at the table gasped and quickly left their seats.

    Silence filled the room, nothing happened. One of your friends spoke up, “I guess it was just a chemical reaction…”

    You highly doubted that but for your sake you wanted to believe it. You all sat and talked about meaningless things hoping to calm your nerves, but you didn’t see the creatures lurking in the shadows.

________________________________________

_Present Day_

    You gave Sam a fearful look. His mouth formed a thin frustrated line, he tilted his head, and his eyes widened. Dean gave a small chuckle, but Sam shot him the same look. “What did you do?”

    You nervously shifted your feet and stared at the ground. “A few years ago a few friends and I, we found this old book and we messed around it but didn’t seem to do anything…we figured it was just some random fake spell book.”

    Castiel was suddenly very interested in what you had to say, “do you remember what exactly you used to complete whatever spell you did.”

    “Some herbs, spices, and dirt.”

    There was so much uncovered fear on their faces, you had to look away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really struggling to come up with idea's to come up with the plot so if you could please comment suggestions. 
> 
> Really any idea is great please help. Other than that please tell me what you thought. Hopefully, if I can get some ideas I will update faster.


	4. Dazed and Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i dont even know guys.
> 
> Chapter title from a song sung by Led Zeppelin

Dean kicked the wheel of the car aggressively he turned back around his face suddenly a stone expression. His lips in a firm line he furiously shook his head. His eyes showed anger the green in them turned a shade darker.  


“that’s just freaking great you bond a damn reaper to yourself and now Crowley King of freaking Hell finds out and shows up in your house in the freaking middle of the night.”  


“but wait what didn’t you say the smoke was a reaper?” you asked very confusedly.  


Dean chuckled slightly, “Yeah why do you think it was making a shield of smoke around you.” He waited a second to continue, “it’s protecting you.”  


Even Sam who was now sitting on the hood of the car looked really confused, “Dean you do realize reapers REAP people right. That’s like saying a demons don’t lie.” Sam explained.  


“Shut up Sam, I know what’s going on. You saw him, Sam, Crowley he was standing in the middle of that house. Besides what else makes Black Smoke besides Demons and Reapers.”  


You looked over at Castiel who looked extremely tired for a heavenly creature. The angel pinched the bridge of his nose obviously trying to stop an oncoming headache. “Can we- can we just leave, please,” He asked with a bite to his voice.  


Dean opened the driver’s side door, “yeah, Cas. Everyone get the hell in.”  


Sam removed himself from the hood of the car and got in. You followed Cas who took his seat behind the driver’s seat. The drive to the motel was short, which you were thankful for because all you wanted to do was sleep at the moment.  


It wasn’t until you were sitting on the pull out couch in the motel room did you realize without any thought you got in a car with two “monster hunters” and an angel willingly. You looked over at Dean who was already asleep even though Sam hadn’t even got all their stuff out of the Impala yet.  


Cas was sitting at the table like a statue with his hands folded in his lap staring out the window. The man looked so lost in thought you wondered what he was thinking about.  


All 6 foot something of Sam Winchester came stumbling through the door dropping Dean’s duffle by his head needless to say Dean didn’t stir. Sam dropped his own on his bed and placed Castiel’s on the table. Sam grabbed some clothes out of his bag and headed towards the bathroom. You let out a huff as the bathroom door closed with a soft click.  


You laid down pulling the rough and thin blanket over yourself, but you weren’t trying to sleep you just watched the angel stare through the window. Curiosity got the best of you and you blurt out, “what on earth are you thinking about?”  


The angel turned towards you with a startled expression that turned back calm in an instant. It was almost as if he forgot there were 3 other people in the room.  


“I once knew an angel much like you. Fiery attitude and friendly face. I was thinking about her, she’s gone a very long time now.” He explained.  


You instantly regretted asking, “I’m so sorry…” you were so horrible at comforting, but you tried anyway.  


He shrugged and turned back towards the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I haven't updated in a really long time I ran out of ideas. I decided this was going to be mid-season 9 because I just like to torture cas then fix it. I also thought it might be a nice idea for the reader to have a close friendship with Castiel. 
> 
> I'm working on a new original work that's pretty much just a bunch of tips I've learned in life. So yeah look out for that sometime tomorrow or monday.


End file.
